And Maybe You'll Be The One Who Saves Me
by nightwalker21492
Summary: After her date with Parker ends in a nightmare, Buffy goes to L.A. to talk to the only person who still makes her feel safe.
1. The Date

**And Maybe You'll Be The One Who Saves Me**

**Summery: After her date with Parker ends in a nightmare, Buffy goes to L.A. to talk to the only person who still makes her feel safe.**

**Chapter One: Lover's Peak**

"I'll pick you up at eight." Parker smiled.

Buffy chewed on her bottom lip. Smiling, she nodded in agreement. "Can't wait."

Buffy watched Parker walk away towards a group of his buddies before turning and practically skipping to her and Willow's dorm room. Willow lay on her stomach on her bed, a text book and notepad in front of her. She looked up as Buffy walked in, a large grin on her face. Sighing contently, Buffy fall backwards onto her bed and smiled up at the ceiling. Willow rolled her eyes. Closing the text book, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and watched Buffy.

"What's gotten into you? Last time I saw you, you were Ms. Mopes-A-Lot."

Buffy looked towards her redheaded friend, a smile still sitting on her lips. "Parker finally asked me out."

"Are you serious?"

Buffy swung her legs over the edge of her bed, mimicking Willow's position and nodded excitedly. "Yes! I'm so excited!"

"What are you going to wear?" Willow smiled.

Buffy jumped up. "You gotta help me pick out what I'm gonna wear!"

Willow smiled. Rolling her eyes, she followed Buffy over to her closet and began to look through her clothes. They pulled out various styles and colors of shirts, sweaters, pants, jeans, skirts, jackets, shoes, and dresses, throwing them over their shoulders as they went. Willow sighed and sat down on the corner of Buffy's bed as her best friend continued to look through her closet. Buffy held a white tank top and a short red plaid shirt against herself and tilted her head to the side.

"So where is he taking you?"

"The movies." Buffy said as she disappeared into the bathroom to try on the outfit.

"Which one?"

"No idea."

"He didn't say?"

"He wouldn't tell me." Buffy called back through the bathroom door. "Wanna hand me the red button up vest?" she added.

Willow looked around at the mess of clothes. Looking through the piles, she finally found the vest and handed it to Buffy as she walked out of the bathroom. Pulling it on, she buttoned it up and looked at herself in the mirror.

"What do you think?"

"Cute."

"Cute? I don't want cute. Cute is junior high. I want hot. Or sexy." Buffy frowned smoothing out her clothes.

"Well its hot and sexy too." Willow smiled, rolling her eyes.

Buffy smiled, but it was quickly replaced by a frown. "What about shoes? And hair?"

**...BS...BS...BS...BS****...BS...BS...BS...BS****...BS...BS...BS...BS****...BS...BS...BS...BS****...BS...BS...BS...BS****...BS...BS...BS...BS****...BS...BS...BS...BS****...BS...BS...BS...BS**

"So, here we are." Parker said, turning off the engine and looking over at Buffy who was sitting in the passenger's seat.

Buffy looked around. They were the only care parked at Lover's Peak. Buffy licked her lips and looked back over at Parker, her arms wrapped around herself. "I thought you said we were going to the movies." She said, getting a bit nervous.

Parker laid his arm over the back of the seat and moved a bit closer. "Movie doesn't start until 9:15. We still have about an hour." he said, eyeing her outfit.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Buffy pushed herself into the door a bit. "We could always catch an earlier show."

"Nonsense. This will give us some time to…" Parker's gaze roamed from Buffy's thighs where her skirt was riding up a bit, then up her body to land on her chest. "…get to know each other." He finished, looking back at her face.

Regretting not wearing jeans, Buffy placed a hand on Parker's chest as he moved closer and pushed him away a bit. "I don't know what you've heard about me, but I'm not that kind of girl, Parker."

"Aw come on, Summers. I just want one little taste..." He said, slowly running a hand up her leg.

Buffy pushed his hand away. Before she could ready herself, Parker raised his fist, bringing it down against her temple, forcing her head to slam against the passenger side window. Everything began to spin around her and she felt her body being moved and her skirt being pushed up. Her head was pounding and before she could scream, Parker held a hand over her mouth, making it hard to breathe. He reached over her and grabbed the seatbelt, then quickly wrapped it around her neck and mouth. Struggling to hit him, he pounded his fist into her temple once more and her vision began to get darker.

Parker leaned down, pressing his weight on top of her. "Be a good little bitch, Summers." he whispered. "You know you brought this on yourself. Just couldn't give me what I wanted, could you?" He said as he began undoing her top. "Now," he said pushing her skirt up a bit more once her vest and shirt were off. He tore off her panties. "I'm gonna take it."

Buffy struggled, still weak from being hit. She heard him unbuckling his belt and zipper before everything went black.


	2. Running Away

**And Maybe You'll Be The One Who Saves Me**

**Summery: After her date with Parker ends in a nightmare, Buffy goes to L.A. to talk to the only person who still makes her feel safe.**

**Chapter Two: Running Away**

Willow looked at the clock when she heard their dorm room door open. It was almost two in the morning. Sitting up, she saw the bathroom door close and she furrowed her brow "Buffy?" Not getting an answer, she reached over and turned on her bedside lamp. She got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door, knocking lightly. "Buffy? Buffy are you alright?"

Buffy ignored her friend on the other side of the bathroom door and turned on the shower. She stripped off what was left of her clothes and climbed under the spray. Shaking, she ran her hands through her tangled hair and closed her eyes as she let the warm water wash over her sore body. Memories of the night flashed in her mind and she quickly opened her eyes. Her jaw tightened and she fisted her hair in her hands. Taking a deep breath, she leaned against the wall of the shower, letting herself slide down into a fetal position, the water running down her back. After the water turned cold, she shut the water and grabbed her robe. Pulling it on, she stared at herself in the mirror. She was bruised and sore and she could still feel his hands on her.

Swallowing, she opened the medicine cabinet for her tooth brush. As soon as she opened it, the contents began to fall out, including her tooth brush, tooth paste, tampons and a necklace. Buffy stared at the silver cross for a moment before picking it up by the chain. Clutching the necklace in her hair, she left the bathroom and grabbed a duffle bag from her closet. Thankfully Willow was sleeping again, and Buffy began packing some clothes. Taking one last look around, she grabbed Mr. Gordo and shoved him into the duffle bag. Then she went over to her jewelry box and popped open the secret bottom. She grabbed the wad of money and stuffed it into the jeans she was now wearing. She pulled on her coat and grabbed her duffle bag. Scribbling a quick note to Willow, she taped the note to the mirror and walked out of the dorm room.

**...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS…**

Buffy stared out the window as the bus finally came to a stop. Shouldering her duffle bag, she stood up from her seat and walked down the small aisle towards the front of the bus. "Have a good night." The driver said as Buffy stepped off.

Pulling her jacket tighter around her, she walked down the street, away from the bus station. She ignored the stares she got from people passing. Reaching up, she gripped the necklace hanging around her neck and continued down the sidewalk. She reached her destination just as the sun came up. Holding back a yawn, she pulled open the door and walked in.

"Welcome to Angel Investigations, we help the helples…Buffy." Cordelia stopped mid-sentence as she looked up and saw Buffy standing on the steps. She walked around the front desk and towards Buffy, who was looking around the large hotel lobby. "What are you doing here?" Cordelia's face paled as she got closer to Buffy and was able to see the bruises and cuts. "Oh my God. Buffy what happened?"

"Is Angel here?" Buffy asked, finally looking at Cordelia.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll go get him. Come on, sit down." Cordelia said walking Buffy over to a couch, then disappeared up the steps.

A few moments later, Cordelia returned, with Angel by her side. "Buffy…" When she looked over her shoulder at him, he looked at Cordelia. "Could you excuse us, Cordi?"

Cordelia nodded. "Good to see you again." She said as she passed Buffy and walked up another set of stairs.

Angel crouched down in front of Buffy. He placed a hand on the couch beside her, and used his other to brush some hair out of her bruised face. "What happened to you, Buffy?"

Buffy's lower lip quivered and tears welled up in her eyes. Throwing her arms around Angel's neck, she buried her face in his shoulder. Angel slowly wrapped his arms around her shaking body and moved to sit beside her. He tightened his arms around her as she sobbed, soaking his shirt with tears. When she seemed to settle down, Angel craned his neck to look at her. He brushed some hair from her tear stained face and watched her.

"Tell me what happened, Buffy." He whispered.

When she shook her head no, he sighed. Scooping her up, he carried her up the stairs to an empty bedroom and laid her on the bed. Grabbing a blanket from the end of the bed, he pulled it over her. She lay on her side, curled in a ball and Angel watched her.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't make me go home…"

Angel stared at her. She wanted to stay here? Why didn't she want to go home? "Stay as long as you want. But you have to tell me what happened."

Buffy blinked a few times, a deep frown on her face. She swallowed a lump in her throat. "There's this guy…"

"Not now." Angel said, brushing away some tears with his thumb. "Later. Just get some rest for now."

Buffy nodded. When Angel stood up, she reached out and grabbed his hand. Her touch stopped him instantly and he looked down at her. "Stay."

Angel watched her with worried eyes and her bottom lip began to quiver again. He nodded lightly and crawled in beside her, pulling her into his arms. He listened to her breathing and closed his eyes as he felt her take in and let out each breath. Once her breathing was slow and steady, he placed a soft kiss to the top of her head and closed his eyes, promising himself that he would kill whatever or whoever did this to her. He pulled her closer to him. No one hurts his Slayer.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think! :D I'm working on the third chapter atm so keep an eye out for it. **


	3. Phone Calls

**And Maybe You'll Be The One Who Saves Me**

**Summery: After her date with Parker ends in a nightmare, Buffy goes to L.A. to talk to the only person who still makes her feel safe.**

**Chapter Three: Phone Calls**

Angel lay beside Buffy watching her sleep for at least an hour. She was so beautiful. Angel closed his eyes. He couldn't think like that. It never ended well when he did. He made sure she was still sound asleep before untangling himself from her small form and walking down stairs into the lobby. Cordelia looked up from her seat behind the desk and held up a crossbow.

"What are you doing?"

"Just some extra precaution. You two were up there for a while."

"I still have a soul, Cordi. Nothing happened between me and Buffy." Angel said picking up the phone.

Cordelia eyed him, but eventually lowered the weapon. "Who are you calling?"

"Willow."

**...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS…**

Willow flopped down onto her bed. She had been looking for Buffy for hours and still nothing. She had just closed her eyes when her cell phone rang. Jumping up, she grabbed her phone from her desk.

"Buffy?"

"No. Willow, its Angel."

"Angel? Um, hi."

"Buffy's here, but she's hurt. What happened?"

"She's there? What do you mean she's hurt?" Willow panicked.

"You didn't know she was hurt?"

"No. She went on a date last night and didn't get back until almost two in the morning. Then when I woke up she was gone. She left a note on the mirror saying that she had to get away for a bit."

"She had a date?"

Willow mentally slapped herself. "Yeah. But he's really nice. He would never hurt Buffy."

"You don't have to try to make it better, Willow. I knew Buffy was going to start dating."

"I'm sorry Angel." Willow said, feeling bad.

"What's this kid's name?

"Parker Abrams. He goes to school with me and Buffy."

Angel was quiet for a moment. "Did you see her when she got home?"

"No. She was in the bathroom before I turned on the light and then I fell asleep waiting for her to come out."

"Alright, thanks."

"Oh and Angel…"

"Yeah?"

"She still talks about you. So don't think that just because she's dating other guys means she doesn't still think of you."

Angel's jaw tensed. It was getting harder to think of Buffy as just a girl. She wasn't _just _a girl after all. She was Buffy Summers. The best slayer that's ever been. The love of his unlife. He hung the phone up without saying goodbye and stared off into space.

"Angel? You okay, there?" Cordelia said, trying to get his attention.

"Do you know a guy named Parker Abrams? He goes to Sunnydale University." Angel asked, still not looking at her.

"No idea who he is. Why?" Angel pushed himself away from the front desk where he was leaning and walked into his office, closing the door behind him. "Rude much?" Cordelia rolled her eyes and went back to her paper work.

Angel sat back in his chair, rocking a bit and resting his chin on his fist. If Parker had done this to Buffy, God himself wouldn't be able to save the prick. He jumped a bit when Cordelia knocked on the window and held up the phone and two fingers. He nodded and picked up his phone, hitting the flashing yellow number two.

"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless." He said.

"It's Rupert Giles. Willow told me Buffy is w…with you."

"Yeah, she got here a few hours ago. Do you have any idea what happened?"

"I'm gu…guessing a vampire did it. She said sh…she wanted to go on patrol alone last night and…"

"Patrol? Willow told me she had a date and didn't get home until around two." Angel said.

"A d…date? With whom?"

"Some kid named Parker Abrams. Do you know anything about him?"

"Parker Abrams? Hmm, she's talked about him b…before. Never said she had a…a date with him though."

Angel ran a hand over his face. "I need you to do some research into this kid. Police records, school files, anything and everything, then send it to me."

"I w..would gladly help you Angel, but I'm af…afraid I'm much too busy with tr…trying to hunt down a d…demon." Giles stuttered.

"This prick may have hurt Buffy. You better fucking make time." Angel spat and hung up the phone.

Not wanting to wait around, he stood up and grabbed his duster. He pulled it on as he walked out of his office and almost walked directly into Cordelia. She folded her arms over her chest and stared at him.

"Who did that to Buffy? Was it that Parker guy?"

"I don't know." Angel lied. "If she comes out of her room, just tell her that I went out."

"Tell her yourself." Cordelia said and nodded towards the hotel gift shop which they had turned into a library.

Angel looked over his shoulder. Sighing, he walked over and leaned against the door frame, watching her. She walked along the bookcases, running her fingers over the bindings as she went. Reaching the window, she stopped and hugged herself, looking out of the window, almost afraid. Angel took a step forward and Buffy jumped and turned when the floorboard he stepped on creaked. He stopped and held his hands up a bit to show that he wasn't going to hurt her. She eyed him for a moment before he saw her body relax.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, walking as close to her as he could without walking into the sunlight.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the large table in the middle of the room and sat down, bringing one of her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on her knee. Angel watched her for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to go about asking her what Parker did to her, then walked over to her. He half sat and half lean on the edge of the table next to her and cupped his hands in front of him. Staring at the floor, he licked his lips.

"Just ask." He looked over at Buffy, who was staring into space. She looked up at him. "I know you want to ask." she said. "So just ask."

Angel stood up and walked over to the library doors. Closing them, he walked back over to Buffy and sat down facing her. "What did Parker do to you, Buffy?"

She looked a bit taken back. "P..Parker? How do you…"

"Willow." He watched her eyes dart away from his face towards the floor and her frown become more pronounced. "I called to see if she who did this to you. She explained how you had a date with him and didn't get back until around two in the morning. Then when she woke up, all that was left was a note from you saying you had to get away for a bit."

Buffy nodded.

Angel licked his lips again, then took her hand in his, squeezing it lightly. She looked down at their hands and chewed on her bottom lip. "Buffy…" He waited untl she looked up at him. "…I want you to be honest with me. A hundred percent, okay?" Buffy stared at him then nodded quickly. Angel swallowed the lump in his throat. "Did he rape you?"


	4. Talking It Out…Bangle Style :

**And Maybe You'll Be The One Who Saves Me**

**Summery: After her date with Parker ends in a nightmare, Buffy goes to L.A. to talk to the only person who still makes her feel safe.**

**Chapter Four: Talking It Out…Bangle Style :)**

****

**

* * *

**

"Stop walking away from me!" Angel yelled as he followed Buffy around the hotel.

"No! I'm not talking about this!" Buffy yelled over her shoulder as she walked through the lobby.

"You need to tell me, Buffy!"

"I said no!" Buffy shouted as they stood facing each other in front of the front doors and stairs.

"Tell me!"

Buffy ran up the steps. "Stop following me!"

Angel stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching her. "Stop walking away!" He yelled, then followed her up the steps.

Cordelia watch them walk in and out of rooms, through the lobby and up the stairs, yelling at each other along the way. Now having trouble finishing the crossword puzzle she was working on, she sighed with her head in her hand and tapped her pen on the counter. She winced as another door slammed, followed by more yelling, footsteps, and another door being slammed. Sighing, she looked towards the ceiling as the sound of glass shattering reached her ears.

"Some things never change." She sighed and tried to ignore the fighting as she attempted to finish the crossword.

"What's going on? Who is Angel fighting with?" Weasley asked as he and Gunn walked in through the front doors.

Another door slammed and the two men looked up at the hallway balcony, while Cordelia simple looked at them and smiled. "Buffy decided to pay a visit."

"Buffy?" Wesley said, walking over to Cordelia.

"Whose Buffy?" Gunn asked, walking over to them.

"Why is she here?" Wesley asked.

"Not sure. Showed up early this morning all bruised and cut up. I have a feeling that Angel thinks the guy she went on a date with did it to her." Cordelia told Wesley.

"Whose Buffy?" Gunn asked again.

"A human did this to her? Perhaps it was demon." Wesley continued.

"HEY! Not from Sunnydale here! Whose Buffy?" Gunn said yelled, finally getting their attention.

"She's…" Cordelia began but was interrupted as more doors slammed.

The three of them look up at the balcony as it went quiet. Suddenly Angel came flying through a door and breaking the railing, landing on the lobby floor. The three of them ran over to him.

"Angel! Angel, are you okay?" Cordelia asked as Wesley and Gunn helped him up.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked over at the stairs as Buffy came down them. "We're gonna talk about this!" He yelled.

"No we're not!" She yelled and walked out of the hotel.

"That was Buffy." Cordelia said to Gunn.

"Cute." Angel glared at Gunn. "But ya know, n…not for me. For…For you." He stuttered as Angel's eyes shimmered gold.

Angel walked towards the basement door. "I'll be back. I gotta go find her." He said and walked down stairs.

"Number one rule about Buffy; Don't even THINK about her because Angel will beat you to death with your own arm." Cordelia smiled and went to get a broom and dust pan.

"Second rule would be not to piss her off." Wesley said looking up at the broken door and railing.

Gunn looked up. "How did she do that? She can't be a vampire. She walked right into the sun."

"She's a vampire slayer." Wesley said.

"She isn't just _A_ slayer, Wes. She's _THE_ Slayer. Like, the best one ever." Cordelia added as she returned with a broom.

"What's a slayer?" Gunn asked.

Cordelia spun around and shook her head with wide eyes, then sighed when Wesley began to talk. "Into every generation a Slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires and demons and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer."

By the time he was done, Cordelia had her head rested on Gunn's shoulder, pretending to be asleep and fake snoring. Wesley rolled his eyes and walked over to the trash to empty the dust pan. Cordelia laughed and looked at Gunn.

"I've heard that so many times, its etched into my skull." She said and walked back over to her crossword puzzle.

Gunn shook his head, an amused smile on his face. Then he frowned and looked at Wesley and Cordelia. "Wait. She isn't the one who he slept with and lost his soul right?" Cordelia and Wesley looked at each other. Gunn's eyes widened. "Right?"

Cordelia nodded.

Gun walked over to them. "You can't let her stay here."

"If it were anyone else, okay. But this is Buffy Summers. You have no idea the connection the two of them have." Wesley said.

"If they sleep together, Angelus will come back!" Gunn panicked. "And from what you've told me about him, I don't look forward to meeting him any time soon."

"Just do the smart thing and leave it." Cordelia said as she worked on her crossword puzzle.

"The smart thing? The smart thing would be to get her skinny white ass out of L.A. and back to Sunnydale!"

"Leave it alone, Gunn." Cordelia warned.

"Cordi…"

Cordelia glared at Gunn. "I said leave it!"

**...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS…**

Buffy hugged herself as she sat on the park bench and watched the fireflies. An elderly couple walked past her, giving her a distasteful look. She ignored them and hugged herself tighter. She had to tell Angel what Parker did to her. The only reason she came to L.A. was to talk to him because he was the only one she truly felt safe with. Sighing, she pulled her knees to her chest, rested her forehead on her knees and closed her eyes.

"Coffee?"

Buffy looked up to see Angel standing in front of her holding two foam Starbucks coffee cups. He handed one to her and sat down beside her. They sat there for a few moments in silence before Buffy looked over at him as he took a sip.

"I thought you didn't drink coffee. It makes you hyper."

Angel licked his lips and looked over at the small smirking blonde sitting beside him. "I don't. I stopped at the butchers after I got your coffee."

"Ok." Buffy tried to hide her smile as she took a sip of her coffee. They sat in silence for a few moments longer. Buffy went to take a sip of her coffee but stopped mid-way and lowered the cup. She starred at it and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes."

Angel looked over at her. "What?"

Buffy took a deep breath and continued to stare at her coffee. "Yes. He raped me."

**...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS…**

"Angel calm down. Just call the police. Have them handle it." Wesley said.

"The police? Wes, the cops in Sunnydale don't do shit! They wouldn't even be able to find their mouths unless a donut was in their hand!" Cordelia yelled. "Angel you have to go after that scum bag! Who knows how many other women he's hurt!"

"Don't worry, Cordi. He's gonna get what's coming to him." Angel said and started towards the hotel door.

"What do I tell Buffy if she comes out of her room?" She asked him.

"Tell her the truth. That I'm taking care of it."

"Angel, please…just think about what you're going to do. He's _human_." Wesley pleaded.

Angel stopped and walked over to Wesley. "I promised Buffy that no matter what happened, I would take care of her. And that's what I'm going to do." He said and started back towards the door. "Besides, anyone who does that to someone...they may be human, but they're also a monster. And what do we do to monsters?"

"Angel…"

"What do we do to monsters, Wes?" Angel said, his eyes shimmering.

Wesley sighed and closed his eyes. "We kill them." he whispered.

Angel's eyes shimmered gold again. "Exactly."

* * *

**A/N : HEY! What do you guys think of the story so far? Like it? Don't like it? Think I should add something? Let me know and keep an eye out for updates :)**


	5. Welcome to Sunnydale

**And Maybe You'll Be The One Who Saves Me**

**Summery: After her date with Parker ends in a nightmare, Buffy goes to L.A. to talk to the only person who still makes her feel safe.**

**Chapter Five: Welcome to Sunnydale**

Buffy watched from the corner as Wesley tried to talk Angel out of going to Sunnydale and Cordelia urged him to kill Parker. She couldn't help but smile at that, considering Cordelia and her hadn't started off the best of friends back home. Now she was willing to have someone killed to protect her. She winced when Angel slammed the door and walked over to the hallway window. Looking out, she saw him climb into his car and drive away.

Walking away from the window, she walked around the floors until she found his room. Closing the door quietly behind her, she looked around the three room suit, which included a bedroom, a sitting room and its own bathroom. She walked over to his desk in the corner and ran her fingers over the top. Looking over her shoulder to make sure she was still alone, she pulled open the top drawer and smiled. He always hid his drawing notebook in the same drawer no matter what desk it was. Sitting down in the chair, she flipped it open. The first drawing was of her from when he lived in Sunnydale. She flipped to the second page. Another drawing from Sunnydale. The next five were also from Sunnydale. Sighing, she closed the notebook and put it back into the drawer. Nice to know he still has them. She thought.

Buffy stood and closed the drawer, then looked around the room again. Walking over to the bedroom, she opened the glass and dark oak doors and stepped in. A double bed sat in the middle of the room, covered with a dark quilt. She walked up to it and sat down. Running her hands over it, she smiled and closed her eyes. She remembered this quilt. It was the same one she and Angel fell asleep wrapped in after making love for the first time. Frowning, she opened her eyes and blinked away tears that were starting to form.

Standing up, she straightened her clothes and walked over to one of his night stands. A small keepsake chest sat on top and she sat back down on the bed, placing the chest on her lap. Opening it, she sucked on her bottom lip and closed her eyes. Opening them, she took a deep breath then reached into the chest and pulled out the Claddagh ring. He must of picked it up off the ground when he came back from hell. After she sent him there of course. With a pained heart, she took out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it. It was a drawing of Angel and herself hugging. She furrowed her brow. She hadn't seen this one before. And it looked relatively new.

"He's still in love with you, ya know."

Buffy jumped and looked towards the door to see Cordelia standing there. "What?"

"He's still in love with you. He says he's not but if he falls asleep in his office I hear him talking in his sleep. Its always about you." Cordelia said, walking over to her. When Buffy didn't say anything she continued. "It's too bad you two can't be together. You were really good together." She said.

Buffy nodded lightly, then put the drawing and ring back into the chest, then placed it back on the bedside table. "How'd you know I was in here?"

"Where else would you be?" Cordelia smiled. Buffy stared at the keepsake chest on the table and Cordelia stood up. "Come on. I'll make you some coffee and we can catch up."

Her and Buffy walked out of Angel's room and down the stairs towards the kitchen. "I just gotta get something outta my room and use the bathroom. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

**...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS…**

Angel stopped his car in front of Sunnydale University a few hours later. There were only a few lights on in the dorms. After a few minutes, the front door of the dorms building opened and a thin red haired girl walked over to his car. She knocked lightly on his window and he unlocked the door, allowing her into his car.

"What room is he in?"

"I really don't feel okay with this, Angel." Willow said nervously.

"What room?" He asked again.

Willow sighed. "319. But Angel…"

Angel got out of the car before Willow could finish talking and walked into the building. The number 319 remained hot in his mind as he found a map of the building and rooms in the lobby. Finding it on the third floor, he made his way to the stairs. 310...311...312...313...Angel gripped his fists tighter as he got closer to Parker's dorm room. 317...318...The prick was finally going to get what was coming to him. Suddenly someone came bursting through the door, sending wooden pieces everywhere and sending Angel into cover to avoid the spray of broken wood.

A tall man with brown shaggy hair fell to the ground with blood on his face and arms. He glanced over his shoulder and pushed himself up off the ground, fear written across his face. He stumbled to his feet and ran off down the hallway as someone dressed in a black robe and hood stepped through the broken door. They ran after the boy, catching up with him easily. They tackled him, sending both of them through the window at the end of the hallway. Angel ran over to the window and jumped out at well. He fell into a roll, rolling onto his feet as he hit the ground. The robed person was no where to be found but the boy lay on the ground, his eyes burned from his skull. Angel reached down checking for a pulse just in case, but none was found. Hoping it wasn't who he thought he was, Angel reached into the boy's pockets looking for I.D. Finding a wallet, he opened it and pulled out his student I.D.

_University of California : Sunnydale  
__Abrams, Parker  
__Age: 23 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown  
__Senior Class_

Angel threw down the I.D. and wallet and cursed. Lights began turning on in the building and he ran back to his car where Willow was still waiting.

"What happened?"

"Someone got to him before me." Angel said as he drove away from the campus.

"What? Who?"

"I don't know."

After a couple of minutes, they reached Giles' place. Angel began banging on the door until he opened it and invited him and Willow in. He took off his glasses and wiped them, then placed them back on.

"What on earth are y…you doing here so late?"

"Someone killed Parker." Willow said.

Giles looked at Angel. "It wasn't…you, was it?"

"No. Someone killed him before I could. Not sure who. Didn't see their face." Angel said, then went on to explain why he had come to Sunnydale to kill Parker and explained how the cloaked figure got to him first.

Giles took off his glasses. "I was afraid of this."

"Afraid of what?" Angel asked.

"The new demon in town. I told you I was researching one when we spoke on the phone, correct? Well, this demon, it shrouds itself in darkness. Can't stand the light, not even man made light. Extremely powerful and difficult to kill. They're thousands of years old, only surfacing on special occasions. If they're powerful enough th…they can see into the future."

"Special occasions? Like what?" Willow asked.

"Well, for instance, the last time this demon surfaced, was 35 years ago. A slayer. She had a child." Giles said, looking for a book.

"A slayer had a child? But I though slayers don't live past their 17th birthday." Willow said.

"Most don't. But if you have the right Watcher, one could live much longer. Just look at B…Buffy."

"Why did it surface when the slayer had a child?" Angel asked.

"This demon…they eat, children…young children. The younger the better. And to get a slayer's child, well, it would make them just as strong as a slayer."

"Why would it become just as strong as a slayer from eating her baby?" Willow asked, a disgusted look on her face.

"Slayers blood." Angel said and Giles nodded.

"Now Angel, you said that you were going to kill Parker for um…hurting… Buffy."

"I know what you're thinking Giles. There's no way I'm gonna let that happen."

Willow looked between Giles and Angel. "Let what happen?"

**...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS…**

Cordelia knocked on the bathroom door. "Buffy? Are you alright? You've been in there for like, ten minutes." Buffy stood from her set on the edge of the tub and opened the door. "What's wrong?" Cordelia asked, seeing Buffy's pale face.

Buffy held up the pregnancy test. "I'm pregnant."


	6. Tears

**And Maybe You'll Be The One Who Saves Me**

**Summery: After her date with Parker ends in a nightmare, Buffy goes to L.A. to talk to the only person who still makes her feel safe.**

**Chapter Six: Tears**

"Pregnant?" Wesley said in shock the next morning as he and Cordelia talked in the lobby.

Cordelia nodded. "Yeah."

"Is she going to kept it?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me. She just told me she was pregnant and locked herself in her room. Hasn't come out since."

"Is she even still in there?"

"I check every now and then. She's still there. You can hear the sobbing through the door. Won't let anyone in." She said and took a sip of her coffee. "Angel is gonna be pissed."

"What am I going to be pissed about?" Angel asked as he closed the door to the basement.

Cordelia looked over at Wesley. "You didn't kill the boy did you?" Wesley asked.

"Demon got to him first." he said then looked at Cordelia. "What am I going to be pissed about?"

"A demon? What kind of demon?"

Cordelia licked her lips nervously. "Buffy will want to tell you herself."

"A kind that eats babies. Did something happen? Is she okay?" He asked as he started towards the stairs.

"She locked herself in there last night and hasn't come back out yet. Just talk to her, Angel."

**...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS…**

Buffy lay curled on her side hugging a pillow to her chest and crying. After finding out she was pregnant, she had locked herself in her room and began sobbing. If Angel didn't kill Parker, she would. Her eyes were stinging and she couldn't breathe or stop shaking. She had to be dehydrated from crying nonstop all night and the only two things she wanted at the moment, were to not be pregnant and to have Angel's arms wrapped around her. There was a knocking on the door and she squeezed her eyes tighter together wishing Cordelia would stop trying to see if she was okay. Obviously she wasn't.

"Buffy? Buffy open the door."

Buffy sat up and stared at the door. "Angel?"

"Open the door Buffy."

Buffy jumped off the bed and flung the door open, instantly throwing her arms around Angel's neck and began sobbing again. "I don't want it, Angel…I don't want it…"

Angel rubbed her back, holding her tight against him. "Don't want what, Buffy? What happened?" Buffy shook her head. "Buffy please, you need to tell me. What happened?"

Sniffing, Buffy pulled away slowly and sat down on the edge of her bed. She mumbled something, but Angel couldn't hear. Closing the door, he walked over to her and bent down in front of her. He took her hands in his and watched her. "Tell me, Buffy."

Buffy looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I…I'm pr…pregnant."

**...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS...BS…**

Angel ran a hand through Buffy's hair and watched her sleep. She had fallen asleep a few hours ago after they decided she would have an abortion and he hadn't the heart to leave her alone. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he closed his eyes and held back a moan as she moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping an arm around his torso. Suddenly he started remembering all the times she's hugged him. All the kisses. All the times they just sat in the cemetery and watched the stars. Everything. Licking his lips, he slid away from Buffy, leaving her sleeping on the bed and walked out of the room.

"How is she?" Cordelia asked when Angel walked into the lobby.

"Sleeping." He said and walked into his office, closing the door behind him. Picking up the phone as he sat down, he dialed Giles' number.

"H…hello?"

"She's pregnant."

"Damn it. No wonder the demon surfaced. It must have known what was going to happen to her. Did you tell her about the demon?"

"No. I'm taking her to the hospital tonight and getting this thing taken care of."

"Just k...keep..."Giles began but Angel didn't hear anything her said due to the loud scream coming from Buffy's room.

Angel dropped the phone, jumped over his desk and ran out of his office. Running past Cordelia and Wesley who were running towards the stairs, his facial features shifted and his eyes shimmered yellow as he jumped from the lobby floor up onto the hallway balcony and ran down the hall to Buffy's room. Kicking the door open, he ran inside, stopping dead in his tracks. Cordelia and Wesley soon ran in, running straight into him.

"Oh my god." Cordelia gasped and held her hands over her mouth.

"Get out." Angel said to Cordelia and Wesley.

"But Angel…"

"Out!" He yelled, turning to face them, still in vamp form. Once they were out and the door was closed, he went over to Buffy, who was now laying curled on her side and crying. "Buffy, how is this possible?" He asked, moving her arms away from her stomach, which was now sporting a large baby-bump.

"I had this nightmare…" Buffy began sobbing again and Angel pulled her into a hug.

"Tell me, Buffy…" He said, his face shifting back to human.

"There….There was this…thing. I couldn't see their face but they were wearing a black robe and hood. I couldn't move, Angel." She cried. "It…it placed its hand on my stomach and I felt this burning. It hurt so bad. And then…then I woke up and…Angel it was real."

"What?" Angel pulled away and looked at her. "It was in your room?"

Buffy shook her head and slowly reach down and lifted her shirt just enough to show her stomach. There was a thin hand with long fingers burned into the skin. Breaking into a sob again, she threw her arms around Angel and cried into his chest, shaking her head.

"I don't want it! Please Angel, I don't want it!"

Angel tightened his arms around Buffy as she cried into his chest. "Buffy…there's something I need to tell you…"


End file.
